


I’m Not Sick Your Sick

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Weird, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: When Bell falls under the weather, Kit takes it upon herself to help him out.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Office Cough

Bell sighed, running a hand through his hair. Glancing at the various documents around him. “Oh god.” He breathed, leaning back against the couch cushions. He had about a dozen papers to fill out along with numbers he needed to run through the system for the board of directors. He felt heat rise in his chest as a small cough escaped from between his lips. He lightly tugged against his shirt, pulling it up and down. Hoping to get some sort of air flow from the action. God why is it so warm in here he thought. He stopped as another small cough moved past his lips. He leaned forward off the couch, putting his head in his hands. He groaned as his head pounded at the action, sharp pain reverberating throughout his skull. He had had a headache since he left for work that morning, and it didn't help that not only did he have a mountain of paperwork, but Grayson would randomly barge in in the loudest way possible if he had a call or a meeting that needed to be taken care of. “Grayson?!” He shouted, wincing at the sound of his own voice. He heard some shuffling as the door flung open, “Yeah Doctor B.” “Leave.” Grayson furrowed his brows, “Pardon Doctor B its 4 pm I've still got a coup-” “Leave. You are no longer needed today, go play Animal Crossing or whatever young people do to have fun.” Bell sighed. He glanced up at Grayson, who now had a wide smile on his face. “Well in that case Doctor B, have a nice day.” Grayson said, before grabbing his coat and closing the door behind him. Bell exhaled as he fell back against the cushions. One minute, he told himself. I'm going to close my eyes, for one minute. He gently closed his eyes, welcoming the calm darkness.

Kit sighed as she pulled off her scrub hat, biting her lip. RedRock had been pushing new devices and protocols to make the hospital more efficient and cost effective. All it did was put patients in danger from their doctors being overworked, and got rid of the most effective devices and replaced them with middle tier products. She felt rage build up inside of her. She couldn't take RedRocks stupid protocals and regulations any more. She moved through the halls, arriving at her desired destination. Kit swung the door open, “I am so sick of RedRocks regulations you need to get rid of them n-!” Kit topped as she took in the room. The lights were off except for one on the desk, just barely illuminating the darkened office. But the seat behind the desk was empty. “Great.” Kit sighed. "Well of course Randolph gets to go home at a regular hour while the rest of us have to deal with RedRock.” God, I thought you were better than this Randolph, she thought to herself. She turned to leave, raising her brow when she noted the stacks of papers scattered across the couch and furniture. She scoffed, “God that man is somehow never organized, but so kept together at the same time.” She squinted in the dim light when she noted something else on the couch, or rather someone. “Randolph?” She moved around the papers and furniture to the couch, kneeling down next to the end. She knew who it was the moment she got there. His back was turned to her and his head was tucked into the corner of the couch, but she could tell just from the checkered dress shirt. “Hm.” She smiled, “Somebody decided to take a nap.” She sighed as she called out again. ‘Randolph?” Kit waited for a moment, no response. She frowned, “Randolph?” She lightly placed her hand on Bell's shoulder, frowning further as she did. “God your warm.” She murmured. She moved closer, standing up to get a better look. “Randolph?” She heard a moan as Bell seemed to wake up, his head shifting slightly from its nuzzled position against the cushions. Kit shook her head, she needed to see him better. She leaned to the side and turned on a nearby lamp. She heard a gasp as Bell twitched, the light obviously pulling him out of his sleep. Kit leaned down, trying to get a better look at Randolphs face. “Randolph?” She asked once more, tucking her hair behind her ear. Bell groaned again, his head shifting towards her voice. Kit frowned, reaching down and placing her hand on Bell's forehead. Heat pushed into her hand almost instantly, the temperature almost overwhelming her. She sighed, “You're really warm.” Concern rose in her as she began to scan Bell's body. Examining him in the new light. Most of his clothes were on minus his suit jacket. There was a damp patch on his back, fit snugly between his shoulder blades. No wonder, she thought. With a temperature like that she'd be surprised if his whole shirt weren't soaked through. She lightly pushed back his hair, ‘Randolph?” She called again. “Randolph can you hear me?” Bell breathed in, his hands moving as his eyes began to open. “Hey.” She smiled, watching as Bell slowly awoke. She pushed back his hair thoughtfully once more, before lightly grasping his wrist to check his pulse. “How are you feeling?” She asked, looking at her watch as she counted the seconds. Bell groaned at the question, before lightly asking. "What time is it?" Kit finished her pulse read out, sighing. Too high she thought. "Its 11:32 pm." Bell sighed at the answer, shutting his eyes momentarily. Bell groaned as he shoved one of his elbows against the couch, pushing off it in an attempt to sit up. Kit jumped in at the unrecommended movement. "Okay no no. Your heart rate is elevated and you have a temperature." She stated calmly, lightly grasping Bell by the shoulders. Stopping his upward movement. "I'm getting a nurse and getting you admitted." Bell shook his head, glazed eyes moving up to meet her own. "No, that's not necessary. I can take care of myself." He rapsed. Kit sighed, letting go of his shoulders. Bell moved up to a sitting position, leaning back against the cushions. "You are so stubborn." Kit chastised. Bell quirked his brow, "Anything new." Kit sighed, shaking her head. Bell gulped, the salvia scratching down the back of his throat. He glanced down at the various stacks of paper. Leaning forward, a small groan escaping at the movement. "I've got to finish this paper work." He sighed, reaching down to grab one of the papers. Kit glared at him, watching as he reached his hand out. Oh no, there is no way in hell she thought. She quickly leaned down and grasped his wrist. Bell looked up at her. "Let go of my wrist." She clenched her jaw. "Randolph." She stated firmly. "What you need, is to rest. Your clearly sick and not resting is only going to make you sicker, I'd hope you know that Randolph you are a doctor." She commented. Bell glared at her. Kit sighed again, "You do realise glares aren't as intimidating when the eyes of the person glaring are so fogged up that it looks like the set of a DC movie right?" Bell tugged his wrist away, "Fine." He said, followed by a small cough. Kit smiled, folding her arms over her chest. Bell put his finger up, "But I'm not staying here." He coughed again, pushing himself lightly off the couch. "I'm going home." He stood but leaned down as he coughed again. This one not so small, but loud and wet. It wasn't long before Bell went into a coughing fit, doubling over as the coughs racked through him. Kit unfolded her arms, rushing forward. She made it just in time to help Bell down to the couch. She wrapped her arms around him as he coughed, feeling the tremor of each one as it passed through his body. She eased his shaking form down against the cushions and rushed over to his desk. Grabbing water and a glass and pouring it in. All the while Bell continued to cough from across the room. Kit quickly poured the water and rushed back to Bell, sitting beside him and thrusting the water into his trembling hands. Bell quickly gulped it down as Kit slipped her arm behind his back. Trying to support him as the fit ended, feeling the heat radiate off him. Now she was really concerned. Bell gasped as he moved the glass away from his lips. Kit took one look at him and quickly grasped it, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold it for long. She placed it on the ground and turned back to Bell. He had his head tilted up as he gasped in air. She scanned him worriedly. His hair was plastered to his forehead, thin strands clumping against warm and wet skin. His cheeks were slightly red and his eyes were squeezed shut. With every breath he seemed to grow weaker, she felt him sag further and further against her arm. "Okay, okay." She reached her other arm up and lightly wrapped her hand around the side of Bells head, pulling him towards her. Bell didn’t protest the action, seemingly too tired to mind. Kit pulled Bells head over until it rested against her shoulder. His damp hair immediately soaked her neck, and his heat burned through her scrubs. But she didn't mind. "Just lean on me." She said. "I've got you." Bell sighed as he rested against Kit. Taking in a few breaths as his body readjusted. After a few moments he whispered quietly, “I’m fine.” Kit shook her head, her hand slipping from his face down to his neck. “No, you're not.” Kit glanced around the room, spying Bells keys atop the desk. "Okay there is no way you're driving home like this, I'll take you." Bell shook his head lightly. "No." He gasped, "No, I'm fine." Kit sighed, still stubborn she thought. Even after almost coughing up a lung. She was starting to get really worried, his eyes were half open and his skin was flushed. He was burning to the touch and he didn't look like he really knew what was going on. His eyes not truely focusing on anything, more just staring out blankly. She had to put her foot down. "Randolph either I drive you, or you stay here. Your choice." She stated firmly. She waited for a response. With Bell in this state there was no way she was going to let him drive. Her words seemed to have an effect as she felt Bell relax against her, the tension in his muscles leaving. "Alright." Bell whispered, "You can drive." Kit smiled, but it shifted back to a frown as Bell leaned further against her. His eyes drooping. “Hey hey.” Kit lightly shook him, “Stay awake a little longer." Bell sniffed as his eyes fluttered open. Whispering a quiet apology as he breathed against Kit, another small cough escaping his lips. Kit sighed as she turned back to the keys. “Okay.” She whispered, “Here we go.” She shifted her hand from his neck down to his chest. Slowly pushing him down and back against the pillows. Bell gulped as he came to rest against the soft pillows. Kit stood up and went to the desk, snatching the keys off the top. She turned back to Bell, who was slowly sinking further into the cushions. Kit couldn't help it as she smiled. “You look worse than when Leslie got the flu.” Bell glared at her, “I feel worse than when Ron got shot in the back of the head.” Kit furrowed her brows. “You watched Parks and Recreation?” Bell scoffed, followed by a loud cough. “Everybody watched Parks and Recreation.” He muttered, Kit smiled. Kit glanced down at the keys, then back up at Bell. “I just realised.” Kit said, causing Bell to look at her. A smile spread across her face, “I'm going to drive your Porsche, and there's nothing you can do about it.” Bell's face dropped, his expression going dower. “Please don't hurt my baby.” He pleaded hoarsely. Kit huffed, “Don't be a child I'm not going to hurt your car.” She said, walking back towards Bell. She leaned down and gently brushed her hand against his forehead. She frowned, the concern coming back as she sighed. “I really don't like your temperature. Are you sure you can't stay here?” He was extremely warm and she didn't particularly like how tired he seemed to be. But Bell shook his head instantly. “No, I don't like staying in the hospital.” He managed to wheeze, gulping again as he swallowed in air. Kit knitted her brows, dropping her hand as she asked. “Why?” Bell pushed himself back against the pillows, opening his eyes and glaring at Kit once more. She raised her hands in mock surrender at the reaction. “Fine, I'll drive you home. But I'm going to grab my things from my locker and I'll be right back. Alright?” Bell swallowed again, nodding his head in agreement. 

Kit went down to the lockers, grabbing her bag along with a spare change of clothes before coming back up to the office. When she arrived Bell was exactly where she had left him, leaning against the cushions on the couch. She walked back over to the couch, sighing as she looked at Bell. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply, his body completely slack against the cushions. Kit leaned down, lightly placing her hand on his leg. “Randolph?” Kit watched as Bell's eyes sluggishly opened. She smiled, “Hey, it's time to go.” Bell nodded his head, pushing himself off the pillows. Kit moved over to his desk and grabbed his coat off the chair. “Alright.” She said, sitting down next to Bell. “Let me help you with this.” Kit maneuvered the jacket onto Bell, helping him slip his arms into the sleeves. Kit eyed Bell as she did, being careful not to hurt him. She patted his arm as the jacket slipped on, “Okay.” She said, “Up and adam.” She stood up, sticking her hands out to help Bell. He reluctantly grabbed the offered hands, allowing her to hoist him up. The action considerably wasn’t the best as Bell's world began to spin. Causing him to tilt dangerously the moment he was on his own two feet. Kit noted the action and quickly shoved herself under Bell. Pinning herself under his left armpit. Bell welcomed the support as he regained his footing. Kit moved as she pulled Bell's arm up and over, wrapping it loosely around her shoulders. Kit smiled as she noted the fact that he wasn’t leaning on her. He probably didn’t want her to know how weak he was, but she could tell. His eyes were still half closed and his legs were slightly shaky. Seemingly not wanting to support their new found weight. Kit grasped Bell's hand and slipped her other arm behind his shoulders. The faster she got him home the better. “You ready?” She asked. Bell nodded, “Yes. But I can walk on my own, I’m not a child.” Kit shifted back to glare at him, “Okay so I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I let go of your arm then?” Bell sniffed, “Please don’t.” Kit nodded, “Mmmmhhh that’s what I thought.” 

It took a bit of time, and a lot of maneuvering on Kits part. But they both made it to Bell's car. Bell had done a great job of appearing fine as they exited the building, putting on his best smile as they walked by doctors and nurses alike. But by the time they arrived at the car, he was anything but fine. Through their trip he had slowly been putting more and more weight on Kit. When they reached the car he was practically leaning everything against her. His legs still moved, but his steps were sluggish and uncoordinated. He hadn't actually spoken for a while she thought. “Randolph, are you still with me?” Kit questioned, glancing up at Bell. Bell didn’t respond, his only reaction coming as his head tilted upwards. Allowing his half hooded eyes to see better in the dark. Kit felt concern rise in her again as they finally rounded the car. Kit clicked the keys, causing the car to flash its lights as it unlocked. She then moved her arm down and tugged the passenger door open. Her arm tightening its hold around Bell's side, causing the chief of surgery to moan at the pressure. “Okay, in we go.” Kit moved her free arm up and gently laid it atop Bell's chest. Using it to help ease Bell down into the seat. Bell followed her lead, moving along with her as she guided him into the car. Bell sighed as cool leather met feverish skin, his eyes slipping closed. Kit watched him as he relaxed, resting his head against the seat. She couldn't help herself as she pressed her hand against his forehead once more. She could have sworn that he was a lot warmer than he had been when they had originally left the office. Kit bit her lip. This isn't good, she thought. She crouched down next to the open door, leaning forward and grasping Bells wrist once more. She pushed the sleeve up as she checked his pulse again, eyeing her watch as she counted down the seconds. “What are you doing?” Kit jumped at the sudden noise. Looking up to find two tired blue eyes gazing into her own. “Your heart rate is still up.” She answered, Bell eyed her. Kit sighed as she pushed back down the sleeve. “Are you sure you can't stay at the hospital?” Bell's eyes grew wide, Kit shook her head. “Only for one night they'll let you go in the morn-” Kit was cut short as Bell twisted his hand. Turning it over as he grasped her wrist. Kit looked up at him, “No don’t!” He gasped. Kit knitted her brows, surprised by the sudden outburst. Bell breathed heavily as he stared at Kit. Swallowing as he pleaded once more, “Please. Don’t.” Kit eyed Bell. He looked so, scared. She thought. His faded and lost eyes burned into her own, while his hand kept a weak, but firm grip on her wrist. She nodded, “Okay.” She said, moving her hand over his own. “No hospital.” Bell breathed against the chair, loosening his grip on Kits wrist. Kit smiled as she took Bells hand in her own, placing it gently back over his lap. “Okay I’m going to take your jacket off, and then I want you to try and get some rest on the way there.” She said, resting her hand against Bells temple. Bell's eyes slipped closed, his burning head leaning against her much cooler palm. “Alright?” She asked tentavily. Bell nodded, whispering back. “Alright.” 

For the next few minutes Kit maneuvered Bell out of his jacket and placed it atop his lap. Then proceeding to calmly buckle Bell in and check him over one last time before shoving her stuff in the back and driving off. After 10 minutes of driving Bell had curled up against the seat, fast asleep as Kit drove ahead. Every minute or so she would glance at him, making sure he was alright. As Kit pulled up to a red light she couldn’t help the flood of guilt that hit her. This is my fault she thought. Not just Red Rocks, but her own. She’d seen all the papers he was doing, how tired he’d started looking, how often he’d be in his office. But yet she still came to him and complained about Red Rock, blaming him for their fourth comings and saying that “he needed to do something.” But he had been, he had been working tirelessly not only for Red Rock, but for her. For all the doctors and nurses Red Rock abused. She turned to Bell, watching as his chest rose and fell. Mumbling something incoherent every so often. She smiled down at him. He looks kind of cute when he's sleeping. “Kit?” Kit snapped at the hoarse voice. Staring down at Bell, his eyes were still closed but he had shifted slightly. “I don’t feel good.” He murmured. His eyes flickering open for a moment, before slipping back closed. Kit sighed, reaching over and resting her hand on Bell's forehead. Frowning as heat pushed through her hand once more. “He needs potassium.” Bell murmured, Kit knitted her brows. “Randolph?” Bell's head pushed against her hand. “We need to get him into surgery.” He gasped. Kit breathed as she pushed back his soggy hair. The worry mounting further in her. God he's delirious. “Randolph can you hear me?” Kit asked nervously. “Kit?” Kit looked down at Bell's voice, “Yes.” She answered, glad that he still seemed to be slightly with her. Bell's eyes slipped open once more, heavy lids shifting to show small slits of blue eyes. “It's hot.” Kit looked down at him worriedly. Shifting her hand and stroking his hair back calmly. “I know, I know.” Kit soughed, continuing to stroke Bells hair. “Just try to go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there alright?” Bell didn't respond, his only reaction being a slight jerk of his head. "Get the..get the kit. He needs a.. transfusion." Bell muttered under his breath. Kit watched as Bell seemed to fall deeper and deeper into his feverish state. She pushed back his hair once more, "We're almost there." She said. Hitting the gas as the light turned green. Continuing to push back the curling strands that lay atop his head, "We're almost there."


	2. Greg

Kits mind raced as she drove, she had turned the vents onto maximum cool to help get Bell's temperature under control. Since then Bell had been quieter, sleeping soundly against the seat. “Okay we are here.” Kit sighed, “And... Oh god. I don't know your apartment number.” Kit realised. Kit pulled the car into the enormous lot, parking it as close as she could to the elevator. Kit glanced over at Bell, happy to find him still sound asleep. She unbuckled her belt and pushed open the door. Moving around to the trunk and grabbing her things. Before walking over to Bell's side. She pulled open the door and leaned over. “Wakey wakey.” Kit beamed, unbuckling Bells seatbelt. Bell seemed to be more aware this time around as he slowly uncurled, shifting as the seat belt came free. As Bell slowly turned towards her she got a better look at his face. God. Kit quirked her brow, “Hi.” Bell glanced up at her, one eye shut as the other struggled to focus. He had somehow moved all his wet and matted hair into the most ridiculous position. Different sections sticking up at odd angles across his scalp, and Kit couldn't help it as a small chuckle escaped her lips. Bell eyed her, one eyed her that is. “Do YoU fiNd My iLLNESS AMUSING?!?!?!?” Kit put her hands out at the loud outburst. “Sssshhhh you sound drunk.” Bell flung his head back and glared at Kit, before leaning forward and yelling out the car door. “I am drunk! I'M DRUNK ON INFLUENZA!” Kit moved forward and thrusted her hand over Bell's mouth. "Sssssshhhhhh the whole complex can hear you!" Kit whispered. "God you weren't this energetic earlier when I had to drag your ass to the car!" Kit seethed. "...Randolph?" Bells had stopped paying attention to her. His breathing becoming shallow as his eyes got watery. "Randolph?" Bell's eyes went wide as he grasped Kits wrist, yanking it down and away. Before leaning forward and heaving out the door. Kit just barely dodged the fast moving liquid as it hit the floor. “Ohooohhhh okay.” Kit said, rubbing Bells back as he gagged. “That's it, let it out.” Kit soughed. Bell heaved in air as he collapsed back against the seat, allowing his burning and angry stomach to settle. Kit sighed as she stared down at the puddle. What am I going to do with you Randolph? She thought to herself. “Randolph?” Kit looked up at the noise. Who? Kit glanced over the car to see a man, clad in gym shorts and a shirt staring in her direction. Did he just say Randolph? She thought to herself. The man watched her for a moment, his eyes flicking back and forth. Seemingly between her, and the car. After a moment he pulled down his ear bud and asked, “Who are you?” Kit gulped at the question, slightly nervous for some reason. “Right sorry, I'm Kit. My friend is having a little indigestion.” She answered, flashing a small smile. The man gave a small nod. Wait, she thought. Hadn't he said Randolph? Kit shook her head, “Ugh sorry but, I could have sworn you called out Randolph?” The man nodded back, “Yeah I just figured because he has a car like that that it might be him who was, vomiting.” He answered quietly. “I'm sorry did you say your name was Kit?” The man questioned. Kit didn't have a chance to respond as she was interrupted. “HEY GREG!” Kit looked down at the sudden outburst. Seeing that Bell not only was no longer collapsed against the seat, but was leaning out the door once more. Poking his head out in an attempt to glance at the young man. “Randolph?” The man asked, approaching the car. “Hey Randolph-oh. Oh wow that's vomit.” He stated blankly, stopping a few feet short of the duo. Kit couldn't help herself as her reeling brain tried to follow the strange interaction that was developing. “I'm sorry, who are you?” She questioned the man. He shifted his eyes from Randolph to her, “Right, sorry I'm Greg.” He said, stepping towards Kit and putting out his hand. Kit took the gesture, grasping his hand and giving it a light shake. “Kit.” The man's eyes grew a little at the name. “Oh Kit, as in Kit Voss right?” Kit knitted her brows. Eyeing the man, how did he know her name. The man, Greg, seemed to pick up on the reaction. “Oh yeah Randolphs mentioned you. Speaking of which is he alright?” Kit stared at the man, unable to respond. What does he mean Randolph had mentioned her? “GREG!??! MEET KIT!” Kit jumped as Bell screeched once more, leaning out the car before quickly sinking back in. “Oh no. Nonononononono. Bad idea. Randolph don’t feel good.” Kit watched the action, the situation coming back to her as she pulled herself out of her thoughts. “Okay we have to get you to bed.” She said, leaning over and lightly rubbing Bell's arm. Greg interjected, “Do you want some help?” Kit turned to the young man. He shrugged, “I can help you get him into the apartment if you want?” Kit processed his offer. Help get Bell into his apartment, his apartment. “You know what apartment he's in?” She asked. Greg nodded, “Yeah I'm a few doors down from him. He watches my cat when I need a sitter.” Greg smiled. Kit stared at him wide eyed. “Randolph Bell. Watches your cat?” Greg's smile grew, “Yeah he's actually really good with animals. My cat hates all my neighbors but him.” Kit couldn't help herself as she thought. Randolph Bell, and a cat. The mention seemed to please Bell as he smiled. “HHHHHHGGGGGGNNNNNNNN FLUFFLES.” Bell whired. Kit couldn't help herself as she stared at the man. “Randolph Bell. Sits for a cat. Named Fluffles.” Greg nodded, “Yeah.” He watched as Nic blank expression stretched out for a few moments, before proceeding to lean down and look at Bell. “Sorry but is he alright?” Greg asked. Kit shook her, allowing the tense to pass. “Hmm.” Kit processed the question, before turning nd looking at Bell. “Oh Randolph. Sorry, he has a little bit of a cold so I'm going to help him to his apartment.” She turned back, taking in the man before her. Randolph's neighbor huh. “Did you say you could help?” She asked. Gregg nodded, pulling out his second bud and shoving his phone in his pocket. “Of course. I'd be happy to.” Kit smiled, at least this strange interaction allowed her to find Bell's apartment. “Thank you.” She said. Greg walked over to Bell, being careful not to step in the vomit. “Hey Randolph.” Greg said, leaning forward. “Let's do what the nice doctor says and get you to your place.” He smiled. Kit knitted her brows once more. How does he know I'm a doctor? Bell smiled, nodding as he leaned forward. Greg smiled back as he crouched down, grabbing Bell's arm and lightly pulling it over his shoulders. “Here we go.” He slipped his arm behind Bell's back, pulling him up and out of the car. Bell leaned against him, his head falling on Greg’s shoulder. “Hmmm. You smell like Fluffles.” Greg and Kit chuckled, “Yeah I suppose I do.” Greg Said. He glanced over at Kit, “Shall we Doctor Voss?” Kit nodded, we shall. Greg was careful to make sure Bell didn't step in the vomit as the group moved away from the car. Kit shutting the door and locking the car as they slowly walked to the elevator. Greg was able to half support half drag Bell into the elevator. Kit following closely behind. She had known where Randolph lived but had never actually been. She was quite surprised to find that this young man knew Bell, not only as his neighbor but as his cat sitter. But even with the strangeness of that, she could not help but focus on what Greg had said. He had known her. Bell had mentioned her to him. "So how exactly did you know my name?" Greg turned at the question, their walk had been silent until then. Greg had leaned Bell slightly back against the elevator wall but still held. a firm grip around his waist and arm. "I'm sorry." He said. Kit asked again, "Earlier, you knew my name. How?" The man let out a small chuckle, glancing down at the floor. Kit knitted her brows, confused by the reaction. Greg continued to smile, looking up at her. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, Randolph has talked about you so many times it's hard to believe I know so much about you without having met you." Kit felt heat rise in her cheeks. He talks about me. What does he say she thought. "What has he told you?" She questioned. Greg sighed, "What hasn't he told me." Kit bit her tongue. Don't blush don't blush don't blush don't blush don't blush. "The funny, brilliant, and beautiful orthopedic surgeon who keeps him in check. He talks about you a lot." Don't blush don't blush don't blush don't blush don't blush. "But the thing he says constantly is how kind you are, he said you're the nicest person he's ever met." Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god. It's okay she thought, just play it off. "I'm surprised he didn't just say British British British British British. That's how I'm described to most people." She joked. OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT THAT'S ALL YOU COULD THINK OFF, GREG THE CAT MAN JUST DESCRIBED ALL THE WAYS RANDOLPH LOOKED UP TO YOU AND YOU CRACKED A BRITISH JOKE!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!! Kit bit her lip, waiting for a reaction. After a moment Greg chuckled. "Oh I know what you mean. My uncle gets that all the time." He laughed. Kit smiled, oh thank god. The elevator dinged as they reached the selected floor. "Okay, here we go. You ready Randolph?" Greg asked. Looking at Bell. Bell licked his lips, "I like bell peppers." Kit and Greg eyed him. Bell looked around the elevator, stopping on a spot on the floor. "Because I'm Bell, and I'm a pepper." He stated slowly. Kit and Greg exchanged a glance. Both responding at the same time, "Rrriiigggghhhhhhtttttt." Kit smiled, "I think you need some rest." She said. Bell shifted his gaze to glance at her. "But there's no such thing as a rest pepper." Kit stared at him. Before once again, exchanging a glance with Greg and adding. "Rrriiigggghhhhhhtttttt." Greg nodded, "Okay I believe the good doctor is right, and we need to get you in bed." Greg readjusted his grip, shifting his hand a little lower on Bells back. "Here we go." He said, pulling Bell off the wall and walking him out the elevator. Kit followed once more, this time walking side by side with Greg. “He's just up here.” Greg said. Stopping at one of the doors a few moments later, before leaning on the wall and allowing Kit to move. Kit stepped forward, pulling the car keys from out of her pocket. “There we go.” Kit said, finding the right key and unlocking the door. She pushed it open, being welcomed to a barely illuminated area. She looked to the side, locating the light switch and flicking it on. The room lit up instantly, the furniture and items finally visible for the human eye. Marble counters and cabinets took shape and color across the room. Greg walked past Kit, dragging Bell into the room. Kit watched the pair as they moved across the large kitchen area. “Randolph, where’s your bedroom buddy?” Greg questioned. Bell tilted his head, moving it to the side to look at Greg. Before bringing his free arm up, and smacking Greg on the chest. “Oh Greg I’m flattered but I’m not gay.” kit felt the air leave her lungs as she spluttered, while Greg's eyes bulged. "Except for that one time in highschool, and that one time in college. And that one time at my friends wedding-but to be fair, that groom's man was pretty cute.” Kit bit her lip. Oh, my god. Kit felt the heat rise in her cheeks, this. Can't be happening, she thought. Greg stood stock still, holding Bell up against his side still. Bell seemed to note the reaction of the two as he said, “Oooohhh I never told you guys that. Ooops." Bell smiled. "My rooms over there Sir Gregor!" Bell pointed up the stairs. Kit and Greg couldn't help it, as a small chuckle escaped both their lips. Oh god Kit thought. He's going to be so mad when he finds out what he said. Greg got a better grip on Bell, then began to move towards the stairs. "I'm going to pretend what just happened didn't, because you are very delirious at the moment." Bell nodded at Greg's comment. "Cool cool. That's cool." Bell smirked. Bell and Greg quickly fumbled up the stairs, disappearing around the corner. Kit sighed as they did, her body relaxing for the first time since they had left the hospital. Just getting him to the apartment had been quite a journey. A journey she was beginning to question. I should have made him stay at the hospital, she thought. But she didn't. The way he had reacted every time she said it, he was scared half to death. She couldn't help but wonder why. Randolph was a private person, hell she didn't even know the names of his ex- wives. But she couldn't imagine a possible reason for a doctor to be scared of the hospital. "Okay." Kit was pulled out her thoughts at the sound of Greg's voice. "He's in bed, as much in bed as I could get him." Kit smiled at the comment, watching as Greg shimmied down the stairs, stopping a few feet short of her spot at the kitchen counter. "Are you gonna be alright with him?" Greg asked. "Because I can stay." Kit shook her head. "No, I can handle it from here." NO YOU CANT KIT! "Go jog or whatever you were going to do before, and thank you for the help." OMG KIT YOU IDIOT! Greg smiled, "Oh it was no problem, I owe him for all those amazing croissants he's baked for the floor." Kit rose her brows, forgetting her self insults as she processed the information. "Bell bakes croissants!?" Greg's face contorted, "Has he really not made them for you guys?! They're heavenly!" Greg exclaimed, adding extra emphasis at the end. Kit stood, awestruck. Greg smiled, "Yeah, wow I'm really surprised you guys don't know all of this." Kit just stared. If all the people on the planet, Randolph Bell. Made croissants. "Wow." Kit sighed. She was learning way too much, in such a short amount of time. Kits moment of surprise left as Bell seemed to get more lucid once more. As a loud, “BREAK ME OFF A PIECE OF THAT KITKAT BAR!” Resonated through the house. Kit and Greg both looked up at the staircase. "Are you sure you can handle that?" Greg asked tentatively. Nope. Kit nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. You go." Greg smiled, "Well in that case, it was lovely to meet you Doctor Kit Voss." Greg said, putting his hand out to Kit. Kit smiled, grasping Greg's outstretched hand and giving it a small shake. "It was lovely to meet you too, Greg." Greg smirked, "If only it had been under different circumstances." Greg said. Letting go of Kit hand, and letting himself out. Kit sighed as he left. Turning her attention back up at the stairs. Bell, bakes croissants. Was the only thought that crossed her mind.


	3. Promises, Friendship, and Vomit

Kit plopped her bag down on the couch before moving up the stairs to Bell's room. Hopefully he had calmed down from his previous state. “Randolph?” She called, walking down the hall, going towards the only lit room it the corridor. “Randolph we need to get you out of those clothes.” Kit said, rounding into the room. Only to be welcomed by a rumbled, but empty bed inside a large bedroom. Kit knitted her brows, Greg had said he’d left Bell in bed. “Where-“ Kit was interrupted as a loud retching noise rang through the room. Kit turned her head to the source, seeing another light. Shining out from under a door. The noise rang out again as the pieces clicked together. “Oh god, Randolph?!” She rushed over to the door. Grasping the handle and swinging the door open. Bell was curled up beside the toilet, shaking as he retched into the bowl. His hands were gripping the seat for dear life, turning white knuckled from the pressure. Kit couldn’t help but wince as Bell released another ear piercing wrench into the toilet. His whole body trembling from the effort. Kit moved forward, crouching down beside Bell. But not moving any further, slightly unsure of what to do. After another rench and vicious tremble from Bell. Kit lightly draped her arm around Bells hunched back, before allowing her other hand to come up and rest on his shoulder. “It’s okay.” She whispered, “Just let it out.” She felt as Bell shuddered under her, his whole body shaking at every gag, retch, or cough. Kit stayed beside him the whole time. Whispering soothing words as she rubbed circles on his back. They sat there for a few minutes. Kit held Bell as he forced what she assumed to be his breakfast into the toilet. But Bell’s heaving eventually stopped, reverting to loud breaths as he seemingly tried to recuperate from the ordeal. Kit frowned, she hated seeing Bell like this. Weak, ill, so clearly in pain. It broke her heart. She leaned forward, reaching her hand out and flushing the now full toilet. “Do you feel any better?” She asked kindly, lightly rubbing his arm. Bell leaned back and away from the toilet, his body shifting into Kits arms. “I'm sorry.” Kit furrowed her brows. “What?" She asked, believing she must have heard him incorrectly. Bell allowed his head to fall against Kits shoulder, "I'm sorry..I'm weak." Kit froze. Did he just. Did he just apologize for being ill?! How could he, how could he really think that in any way shape or form; that this was his fault!!!! “No.” She said, a slight bit of rage building inside of her. “No Randolph you did nothing wrong, you hear me. You did nothing wrong! And you're not weak.” She exclaimed. Bell breathed against her, his head nuzzling into her scrubs. “I, I couldn’t stop Red Rock.” Kit froze, “I couldn’t help you...I let you down.” Kits heart broke. She couldn’t help herself as she stared down at the man she considered a close friend, a tear forming in her eye. “No. No Randolph you are the strongest, most loyal, and most loving man I have ever met. You have never, and can never let me down. Because you are not weak, alright? You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, who works tirelessly to help those around him. There is never any time, or place, or god-damn universe! Where you will ever be weak, not in anyone’s eyes and especially not my own!” Kit held back a cry as she finished her speech. Her last few sentences quivering as her emotions nearly got the best of her. She hated that Randolph thought of himself that way, worthless. She’d yelled at him, treated him like garbage, she’d even gotten back with Brett when she knew he liked her. She was such an idiot! He had always been there for her, even during the Brett dibacol with his surgery. He didn't ask for a thing in return, he had just been there. For her. He wasn't worthless, she just wished she could show him that. But she couldn't now, she had other problems. Because this time, for once. She was going to be there for him. “Randolph. We're going to rinse your mouth, get you out of these clothes, and get you to bed. And I'm going to stay the night to watch over you, okay? I'm going to be here for you. Just like you were always there for me.” She said quietly, whispering the words into his ear. She felt as Bell's trembling seemed to lessen minutely, his body leaning further into hers. “Thank you.” He murmured, Kit smiled. One of her hands coming up to rest against Bell's head, "Of course, now let's get you up." She said, shifting her arm back back down. Grasping his hand in her own and swinging his arm over her shoulders. Helping pull him up and off the floor. Bell managed to sluggishly shove his legs under him and stand straight as they rose from their sitting position on the floor. With Bell up she moved her arm and reached over to the mouth wash. Grasping the blue bottle off the counter. "Okay," she said. Bringing the bottle up to her other hand, shifting Bells weight against her chest instead of her arm."Take a swig of this and rinse out your mouth." She stated calmly, unscrewing the cap and moving it to Bell's mouth. Pouring some of the blue liquid between his parted lips. Bell took the mouth wash quickly and started swishing it around. His cheeks puffing from side to side with each swish. Kit helped Bell shift over to the sink, allowing him to spit out the wash. "Better?" Kit asked tentavily. Bell nodded his head lightly. Kit smiled, “Okay now we’re gonna get you out of these clothes and into some fresh pj’s alright?” Kit asked kindly. It took a moment but Bell responded with a mumbled “okay.” Kit really didn’t like what she saw, Bell's eyes were closed and his head was hung. Draped across her shoulder and tucked into her neck. His breathing was shallow and his face was flushed. His usually pristine and tanned skin was tinged red and clammy, especially around his cheeks. He was still quite fevered, and now he had vomited away most of the energy needed to fight off this god awful illness. The doctor in her screamed to call an ambulance, telling her that Randoloh needed help and that help was at the hospital. But another part of her told her no, the part of her that was Randolohs friend. The way Randolph had reacted when she suggested the hospital, frankly saddened her. He'd seemed so afraid, every time she mentioned it he practically lashed out. She didn't want him to be scared, especially not in this state. She sighed as she made up her mind. Kit tightened her grip on Bell's arm, knowing that the walk to the bed, although short, was going to take a minute. "Okay." She took a step, Randolph following suit a moment later, his leather shoes scratching against the tile of the bathroom floor. This process of one foot after the other continued for a few excruciating minutes as Kit carefully guided Bell over to the bed. She slowly eased him down to sit on the plush mattress, supporting him as she did. Bells back arched as he hunched over on the mattress. Kit lightly tapped his knee, causing Bell to look up at her. "Where are your clothes?" Kit asked quietly. Bell tilted his head towards her, before silently shifting his hand up and pointing towards one of the many doors in the large room. Kit walked over to the door, pulling it open and flipping on the light. The small room was filled with suits and shoes, as well as neatly hung ties and varied accessories. Does he own any normal clothes she wondered. She moved into the room, looking between the suits and things to see if she could find any regular clothes for Bell to sleep in. After a bit of rifling she was able to find a white t-shirt and a pair of thin sweatpants. Perfect she thought. She grabbed the two items and swiftly moved out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door. Bell was in the same spot she had left him in, sitting quietly on the bed. His hands splayed out atop his lap and his head hung low. Kit crouched down in front of him, lightly grasping his left leg and proceeding to take off his shoe and sock. Before doing the same on the other leg. Bell didn't make a sound as she did, continuing to sit quietly as she maneuvered the clothing off his body. She stood up, being greeted by Bells bowed head. She winced, "Randolph?" Bells head tilted up towards her. She gave a shy smile, "I need you to keep your head up while I take off your tie and shirt. Okay?" She asked, lightly placing her hand over his. Bell shifted his head up, looking forward at Kit. She smiled again, before crouching down in front of him once more. Reaching her hands out and gently untying Bell's tie. Being careful not to pull against Bells neck as she loosened the knot. Pulling out until it was fully and ravelled, before tossing it at the foot of the bed. Kit moved her hands back up and began to unbutton Bell's shirt. Going down the line of buttons one by one. Kit glanced up to find Bell staring at her. His glazed over eyes slowly tracked her movements along the shirt, following each movement. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, he hadn't exactly been in the best condition for the last hour. Seemingly coming in and out of fevered dreams and delirium as they made their way to his apartment. She wondered if he was even fully registering her right now, or if he only registered the slight shift in space that her hands were creating. She looked away from his face, deciding it was better for her to focus on the shirt. After a few more buttons the shirt opened, the middle splitting to reveal Bell's undershirt. The white fabric was tinged peach as it clung against Bells chest, the sweat from the fever having soaked through it. Kit sighed, she would have to add water to the list of things Randolph desperately needed. She carefully maneuvered the button up from Bell's arms one by one, before tossing it to the floor. Bell didn’t respond through the ordeal, except for the occasional wheeze when she pulled his arm at an odd angle. Kit lightly tapped Bell's arms, Bell caught on to the action as he raised his arms for Kit to take off the shirt. Kit grabbed the edges of the shirt and gently peeled the soaked fabric up and off of Bell. Once freed of the drenched shirt Bell quickly dropped his arms to his sides, a tremor racking through him as a new breeze of cold air hit his damp skin. Kit frowned at the reaction. She better get this done fast so Bell can get in some proper clothes and actually rest she thought. Kit shifted her hands down to Bell's pants, undoing the belt buckle along with the button. After which she leaned forward, moving her arm and wrapping it around Bells back. Kit ignored the heat that pushed through her arm and gently helped Bell off the bed. “Alright, I’ve got to get your trousers so I need you to stand for me.” Bell followed her lead, allowing her to move him into a standing position. From there Kit reached down with her free arm and pulled the pants down, shimmying them down his legs. She slowly lowered Bell back on the bed before crouching down and yanking the pants fully off his legs. Tossing them into the pile of clothes that had formed at the end of the bed. Once the pants had been removed Bell was left with nothing but a pair of thin black briefs. Kit looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the lack of clothing. The sooner she gets him in clothes, the sooner he can rest she reminded herself. She turned back and leaned across the bed, grabbing the two items she had brought with her. She grabbed the white shirt and continued to lightly shift it over Bell's head. She slowly helped pull his arms through and allowed him to ease into the soft fabric. Once she was done with that she moved on to the pants. Grabbing the light sweats and crouching beside Bell. Placing the sweats around his ankles and dragging them up. Before shifting beside Bell once more and helping him to a loose standing position. Before pulling the pants the rest of the way up. Kit smiled, now he could get some well deserved rest. Kit gently eased Bell back down to the mattress. Once he was placed back Bell's head fell against Kits stomach, resting gently against her scrubs. The rest of him going slack as he did. Kit allowed her hand to fall atop his head. Her fingers beggining to rake through his matted and dampened hair. The heat from his scalp pushed into her fingers and against her stomach,warming everything it touched. Kit sighed as she stopped her stroking, allowing for her fingers to slip down and curl around Bell's shoulder. She gently pushed against him, her fingers putting pressure across his shoulder. Bell followed the motion, and allowed himself to be guided onto the bed. Lifting his legs onto the bed and lying on his side. Bell sighed as his body made contact with the mattress. His head hitting the pillow with a soft, pfft. Kit reached across the bed and pulled the silk dawned sheets over Bell's body. Kit watched as Bell shivered against the cool sheets, hugging his knees up to his chest and reverting to a tight ball. Kit grimaced at the sight, at least he was in bed she thought. The next step was to check his temperature. Kit walked back over to the bathroom and began shuffling through the drawers , searching for a thermometer. “God Randolph do you really not have a thermometer in your home? You're a doctor for crying out loud.” Kit sighed to herself, continuing to shuffle through the multiple drawers. Kit smiled as she opened the last drawer. Finding not only a ear thermometer, but a bottle of tamiflu as well as a bottle of 12 hour cough relief. Kit grabbed the ear thermometer along with the two bottles and swiftly returned to Bell's side. She placed the bottles on the counter before turning her attention to Bell. He was still tightly curled under the grey sheets. The only visible parts of his body were his head along with the tops of his shoulders, and both shimmered at each breath he took. Kit crouched down next to him, shifting herself so she was a little bit above his eye level. She reached out, softly laying her hand across Bell's forehead. Bell moaned at the hand, the coolness of it slipping into the contrary heat of his head. Kit moved her other hand up and maneuvered the thermometer into Bell's ear. She lightly ran her hand up Bells head, her fingers raking through his scalp. Kit held the thermometer until the loud beep resonated from the device. Kit removed it and glanced at the bright green numbers, 103.1. She frowned, .5 degrees higher and it would be considered a high fever she thought. She looked away from the thermometer and back at Bell. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. The wheezing of air going in and out could be quietly heard. His hair was still damp and his cheeks were tinged red from the fever. Any day if she found out someone had a fever of 103, she would drive them to the hospital and get them on fluids. But she had promised, she had promised him not to go to the hospital. She had promised that she would take care of him, and watch over him through the night. And that’s exactly what she was going to do.


	4. Medication

Kit placed the thermometer on the night table and walked down stairs. Going into the kitchen and grabbing a glass, before pouring some water in. She took the glass and rushed back up the stairs, coming back into Bell's room. When she arrived she welcomed with almost the same sight as before. She moved to the nightstand and placed the water down. Before turning back to Bell. He was still curled up under the covers, but now he had grabbed the pillow his head rested on. His hands gripping the plush object and squeezing it hard. Kit sighed at the sight. God she wanted to help him. He was obviously out of it, she had no idea what he was seeing. No idea where he thought he was. He was practically lost in his own mind. "Randolph?" Kit asked, grabbing the Tamiflu off the counter and popping the cap. She turned back to Bell, realizing that he hadn't responded. She reached out, lightly grasping Bell by the shoulder. "Randolph?" Bell shifted, his shoulder leaning away from Kits touch. His body shivering as he did. The action causing Bell's eyes to slip open. His faded and glassed over eyes searching the space panickingly, until they found her. "No. No hospital." He panted. Kit jumped as one of Bell's hands came out and grasped her wrist. "I'm, I'm fine..Please...No hospital." Kit grimaced at the words, pausing as she tried to figure out how to react. Before she could however Bell erupted into another coughing fit. Bell's body uncurling as he leaned over the bed, his body beginning to tremble as he coughed into the free space under him. Kit shifted forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. Placing the Tamiflu back on the counter before lightly grasping Bell's shoulder and placing her hand over his back. "Okay, okay. Just breath. I've got you." She reassured, holding Bell steady against her. Maybe she should do the cough relief before the Tamiflu she thought. Kit was pulled out of her thoughts as Bell let out another loud cough into the sheets. Kit tightened her grip on him as he continued,placing the tamiflu back on the counter. She noted that although his face was mostly hidden, she could still see one side. Noting that his face had begun to redden and his eyes had begun to water. "Just let it out, just let it out.” She said. “I'm right here. I'm right here." After a minute of sputtering and coughing, his fit subsided as his breathing returned to a somewhat normal rhythm. Kit rubbed his back as he took in much needed air. She leaned forward and grabbed some of the cough relief, moving her hand from Bells back and gently unscrewing the cap. Bell didn't seem to mind the slight shifts and dips she caused in the bed. Seemingly too focused on his breathing to notice. Kit read the label of the cough relief, scoffing as she read ‘orange flavored.’ I don’t care what flavor it is because it isn't going to be good, she thought. She used the cap and poured out a generous serving of the gooey substance, before placing the bottle back on the counter. "Randolph? I'm going to give you some cough syrup to help ease your spells. But that means that you're going to have to drink all of this and not spit it out." She said softly, her free hand coming down to lightly grasp Bell's shoulder. He had seemed to calm since his fit, falling into a somewhat slumber. She lightly shook his shoulder, waiting as his eyes slowly fluttered back to a somewhat open position. The whites of his eyes just barely peeking out between his darkened lids. Kit lightly stroked his arm, knowing that this process, although simple, would not be easy. She slid off the bed, gently crouching beside Bell's prone form. Shifting herself as she slid her arm under Bell, the bed dipping around her arm as she slid it between Bell and the bed. Bell's darkened eyes met Kits own, seemingly confused as to what she was doing. Kit gave a warm smile before pushing against Bell. Her arm pulled him up just enough for her to shove herself between Bell and the pillows. Bell's lower back fell against Kits knee while his upper back fell against her stomach. His head slowly came to rest atop her chest, lolling slightly to side as it settled. Kit couldn't help but frown as she discovered that the back of Bells shirt had already become slightly moist in the middle. Taking only a few minutes to produce the moisture. Kit ignored the fact and continued with her process. Gently grasping Bell's forehead with her free hand, and slowly pulling it up so his head rested against her shoulder, looking straight ahead. Bell mumbled at the action. Whispering something incoherent into the air. Kit took this as another message to reiterate herself. Making sure Bell knew at least somewhat what was going on. "I'm going to give you some dextromethorphan to help with your coughs. I just need you to swallow what I'm about to give you." Bell didn't respond, his head only leaning further into Kits hand. Kit sighed as she brought the cap full of liquid up to Bell's mouth. "Okay, here we go." She stated calmly, pushing the cap against Bell's lips, before partially tipping it up. She felt as Bell tensed against her, his body hardening as he shifted in her grasp. But Kit focused solely on the cap. Watching as the substance slowly poured into Bell's mouth. He hadn't swallowed by the time she emptied the cap. But he hadn't spit it out either so she took it as a good sign, hoping that Bell would swallow it when he knew it was empty. Kit waited a moment, then another. She smiled as Bell adam's apple bobbed, the skin on his neck shifting. The sound of a gulp could be heard. Kit placed the lid on the counter and brushed back Bell's hair. “Good, good. And I know I just asked you to drink that putrid substance but I need you to do me one more favor.” Kit used her finger, pushing it into the pre-opened bottle of Tamiflu and pulling out two pills. “I need you to swallow these.” She said. Moving the pills up towards Bell. “I'll give you a little water to get them down. Their to help with the general symptomes, along with the fever. After that you can rest.” Kit brought the pills up to Bell's lips. “Okay, ready?” Kit didn't trufelly expect a response, but it wouldn't have hurt. “Okay. Here we go.” Kit pushed the pills past Bells parted slips, then moving her hand back down to the nightstand and grabbing the water. “Okay, here comes the water.” She said, tipping the glass up against Bell's lips. Kit watched as a small amount of water poured into his mouth, before removing the glass. Believing she poured a sufficient amount for the pills. It took as long as the syrup, but Kit gladly watched as Bell's adam’s apple bobbed once more and the pills were safely traveling down Bell's throat. Kit placed the glass back down against the counter, before carefully shifting out from underneath Bell. Bell's head lolled to the side as Kit slowly removed herself from behind his back. Both her arms coming to wrap underneath Bell. Helping lower him back against the pillows. Before slowly shifting him onto his side once more. Kit began to move away when Bell's hand shot out and grasped onto her own. Kit glanced at Bell, looking at him for a long moment. He breathed at his sudden movements, his tired and darkened eyes looking up at her own. “Thank you.” Bell gasped. Kit smiled at the words, her other hand coming to rest on her own. “No problem.” Kit lightly grasped Bell's hand and laid his arm back at his side. Smiling down at Bell. She reached down, pushing back a strand of stray hair from Bells head. Kit noted as Bell's eyes began to droop, his body relaxing more and more as his head pushed against the pillow. Kit watched the action, “Goodnight.” She said, walking over to the door. Glancing over at Bell once more. Before turning off the light and closing the door.


	5. Tea With a Cloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter but I wanted to share.

Kit sighed as the door closed, the weight of the last couple of hours lifting off her. Although it had been rough, and frankly rather revealing, she was glad Bell finally got a chance to rest. She took a breath and descended the staircase, moving back into the elegant kitchen. She had to admit, although she wasn't sick. She felt just as exhausted as Randoloh most likely did. But she wasn't going to fall asleep and leave Bell unsupervised overnight. Kit moved over to the cabinets of the large kitchen. Pulling them open until she found what she desired. Kit smiled as she grabbed a box out of the third one she investigated. Tea.

Bell coughed as he woke, a small hiccup erupting from his chest. He moaned as overwhelming heat greeted his return to consciousness. He felt it as it pulsed throughout his body, causing his head to pound. He shifted from his position, pushing against. Cushion? Why was he? Oh, that's right. Someone had brought him over to the bed. A nice, cold bed. It was. It was. Who had brought him home? Who had gotten him to the bed? Bell pushed his head against the pillow he lay on top of. Attempting to suck in its cooler temperature. But it didn't help as the heat across his limbs pulsed harder. Causing him to push harder against the pillow. As soft gasp escaping his lips. “Stop.” He pleaded against the air. “Too..too warm.” Bell furrowed his brows as he heard rustling beside him. Registering the sounds of various movements and actions that had begun shortly after his statement. Bell heard another noise before he felt a cold sensation spread across his forehead. Bell sighed as the cooler temperature seeped into his head and moistened his skin. Making the pounding headache dissipate little by little. “I know, I'm sorry. Just try to relax.” Bell listened to the quiet whispers. That voice. That pitch. Those comforting words. God who was it? Bell tried to open his eyes, only to have his body protest any such action. Bell decided to let his body rest a moment, allowing his head to sink against the pillows. Giving the cold a chance to work. He heard more movement, before the cold sensation that had spread across his head disappeared. Bell couldn't help the whimper that passed between his lips. "No." Bell felt as the coolness that had been spread across his head was replaced with a smaller one. A hand, racking calmly through his hair. Bell sighed at the contact. "Shh shh shh shh." Bell registered the soft sounds. "I'm going to give you some water." Bell licked his lips, his tongue dragging across cracked and broken skin. He had to admit, water sounded pretty good. He heard more shifting, until the hand that had been moving through his hair slid down. Slipping past Bells scalp and wrapping around the back of his head. Pressure slowly spread across the back of his head. The hand holding it gently lifting it off its spot on the pillow. Bell heard another shift before a whispered, "Okay. Here comes the water." Bell heard one last shift before a cool glass was pressed against his lips, and cool liquid filled his mouth. Bell swallowed it down in gulps. His mind suddenly becoming aware of how thirsty his body was. He didn't know how much he had drank until the voice spoke up again. "Slow slow, you can't drink too much at once." Bell felt as the glass was pulled away from his lips. Followed by a quiet, "I don't want to upset your stomach." Bell felt as his head was lowered back against the pillow. The small hand previously holding it up, slipping out from behind his head and shifting back up to brush his scalp. Bell allowed the hand to slowly run through his scalp, the cold fingers sliding across the warmed skin. Bell tried once again to picture the face behind the actions, but it came up with a blurred silhouette. Who had brought him home? Who had cared for him? Who had brought him to bed and helped him to sleep? He could almost see them in his mind, but couldn't quite get a clear picture. Bell jumped from his jumbled thoughts as the coolness that had been removed just before the water, returned and pressed across his forehead. Bell gasped lightly at the contact, before melting into it once more. He couldn't help it as his mind drifted, his body relaxing as he slipped into unconsciousness. Not before whispering a quiet "thank you" into the free air above.

Kit sighed as she lightly padded at Bell's brow. Dragging the dampened cloth across Bells head before allowing it to rest atop it. "Thank you." Kit smiled at the words, she was glad he was at least slightly aware of what was going on. Not too fully lost in delirium. She smiled as she whispered back, "You're welcome." Kit looked into Bell's face. He seemed to have fallen back into a deep sleep before her words could be registered. Kit studied him. Noting as Bell's lips continued to move, the dried skin mumbling quietly to its unconscious host. Something they had been doing for the past few hours. How long have I been here? She distantly thought. Kit shifted from her position beside Bell's bed, leaning away from her newly acquired seat and grasping her phone off the nightstand. She turned on the small electronic, the screen flashing light against her eyes. She flinched minutely at the brightness, before reading the large numbers on the top. 3:52, almost 3 hours since she had gotten Bell to sleep. It didn't seem much like sleep if she were to be frank. She had gone down to grab some tea right after, only to be brought back up 30 minutes later by quiet noises escaping from Bell's room. When she had gone up to check on him, Bell was fussing under the sheets. Shifting lightly and mumbling. He had continued this process for another hour before he eventually calmed down. But he restarted a little less than an hour later. Bell seemingly fighting the illness in bursts. Keeping it at bay for a while, before pausing to regain its energy for another. The cloth seemed to help, calming him enough to make him less restless. She didn't want to give him any more medication, too much at once and it could make him even sicker. Kit reached for the counter once more, grasping the thermometer and lightly pacing it in Bell's ear. Kit waited until she heard the loud beep before pulling it back and glancing at the numbers.102.5, Kit allowed a small smile to spread across her face. It was only a little more than half a degree of difference from when she had first put him to sleep. But it was something. Kit allowed her eyes to drift from the flashing numbers, back up to Bell. Her body unconsciously replacing the thermometer atop the counter, before observing Bell. She watched as his chest rose and fell in a steady, almost timed rhythm. She listened as he mumbled into the free air above him, every sound incoherent to the naked ear. She watched as his head continued to lightly push against the pillow, his body shifting ever so slightly as he did. She listened as Bell's breaths resonated throughout his chest, before returning back to the free space around him. She couldn't help it as she studied every inch of him. This was the first time she had seen him so, calm. Dead to the world. He always had something to do, some place to be, some poor resident to hastle. But now he was just, asleep. Albeit fighting off a raging fever. But not doing anything that involved the hospital AKA work at least. She was glad she had been able to get the water in him at least. He had been sweating over night and had only added to his growing dehydration. At this point all she wanted was for Bell to keep down what she gave him. After his vomiting spell she didn't want to risk the loss of any more fluids. She especially didn't want Bell to throw up the only things that seemed to have calmed his rebelling body. The cough relief and the tamiflu. If worse came to worse she would give him more, but they took a while to act. Not to mention that taking medication on an empty stomach was never a good idea. That was another problem, food. She was still testing to see if his fragile stomach could handle water, she was nowhere near testing if he could hold down anything solid. Kit reached out and flipped over the cloth, deciding that one side had already warmed. Kit pulled her hand back and away from Bell's head, holding it up against her mouth as a loud yawn rumbled from her chest and out into her hand. "God." She sighed. Throughout the ordeal she had forgotten that she hadn't slept in at least 18 hours. Not to mention the back breaking surgery she had to perform a few hours before. The tea she had acquired had helped slightly, but was no match for her overwhelming fatigue. Kit turned her head to the counter once more, glancing at her phone. She had an hour, maybe a few before she would lose her battle. If tea couldn't keep her up, maybe some 5 hour energy would do the trick.


	6. Irish Men

Molly woke as a quiet clicking filled the room. She sighed, her eyes cracking open while she shifted. Reaching her arm over to the nightstand and lightly grasping her cell phone. Vibrations ran through her hand as she read the name flashing at the top of the screen. 'Mom.' Molly furrowed her brows, her eyes wandering over to the corner of the screen. Reading lightly the small white numbers. 4:17. Why was her mother calling her at 4 AM. Molly sighed, sliding the small emoticon and putting the phone to her ear. “Hello.” “Molly? I’m so sorry to call you so late but you didn’t answer any of my 15 texts and I need you to get something for me.” Molly furrowed her brows, 15 texts? Molly moved the phone away from her ear and glanced at the notifications. “Oh wow.” There were around 20 unread texts from her mother. Molly raised the phone back up to her ear. “Okay. Knowing you either someone is dying, or you're really really drunk again. And honestly, after last time. I kind of hope someone is dying.” Molly admitted. “No I’m not drunk, I’m sorry about that other phone call with the Irish guy by the way.” Molly nodded at her mother's comment, yawning. “Yep.” “I actually need you to pick me up some 5 hour energy from the store and bring it to the address I sent you.” Molly knitted her brows, 5 hour energy? Molly sighed as realisation struck her. “Oh god mom what did you do?” Molly heard a small chuckle erupt from the other end of the phone. “Molly I didn’t do anything alright? I just need you to get me some and leave it at the door.” Molly thought for a moment, processing the proposal. Kit seemed to note the pause as she added, “I promise I’m fine.” Molly sighed, “I’ll leave in 10.” Molly heard a sigh of relief from the other end, “Thank you.” Molly moved the phone away from her ear, listening as her mother ended the call. “Where are we going mommy?” Molly whipped her head up at the sound of her daughter. Who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Dressed in her favorite unicorn pyjamas, a teddy bear held loosely in one hand. “Josie what are you doing out of bed?” Molly asked, pushing herself out from under the sheets and walking over to her daughter. Josie shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground. “I heard you on the phone talking. Was that gram gram?” Molly crouched down next to her daughter, smiling as she gave a slight nod. “Yeah. We’re going to go do a quick errand for her and then come straight home. Alright?” Molly’s eyes wandered down to the teddy bear held in Josie’s grasp. “What do you think Captain Fluffles?” I smile spread across Josie’s face. The small girl pulling the bear up and placing it against her ear. As if it were telling her a secret. After a moment Josie nodded, pulling the bear away from her ear. “He said, ‘up up and away!’”

Molly drove quietly down the highway. She had to admit that if she got anything out of this strange trip, it was driving on the highway without somebody tailgating her. Molly allowed her eyes to leave the road and glance at the rearview mirror. She was greeted by a lightly illuminated Josie, fast asleep with Captain Fluffles sitting atop her lap. Molly smiled, before looking back at the empty road ahead of her. Watching the white lines across the road pass. “In 1 mile, exit the highway.” Molly couldn’t help it as she lightly jumped at the sound of the gps. It hadn’t said anything in at least 20 minutes and she had honestly completely forgotten about it. She glanced down at the navigation. 10 minutes flashed at the bottom of the screen. Only 10 minutes until she arrived at her desired destination. A place she had never heard of or seen before, to deliver a gas station energy drink to her mother at 4:30 in the morning….“I wonder what it’s like to have normal parents?” She thought aloud. Quietly indicating a lane shift into the next exit. 

Molly lightly elbowed the button to the 12th floor. Being careful not to jostle Josie or drop the bag containing the drink. As she had delicately balanced holding Josie against her chest. While still holding the small plastic bag in her palm. Molly waited patiently in the middle of the small room, waiting until the soft ‘ding’ resonated within it. The doors sliding open for Molly to step out. “Okay, mom said to the left and that the room number was 249.” Molly quietly reminded herself. Walking down the well decorated hall. Molly quietly listed out the doors she passed. 241, 242, 243, 244, 245, 246, 247, 248. “249.” She said aloud, stopping in front of the door.   
She gently placed the bag at the edge of the doorframe and pulled out her phone. Tapping the screen and calling her mother. Molly moved the phone up beside her ear and waited. Her mother had told her to leave it outside and text her that she had arrived. But to be frank Molly was rather curious of the whole situation, but knowing her mother she wouldn't get a straight answer if her mother really didn't want to. She recalled when she had asked her mother where she was on Thursday and Kit had responded with, "Banging an Irish man named John." So for her to be so secretive about something, meant it had to be something big. Molly waited as the phones ring resonated in her ear. The rings sounded out one by one, leading up to a loud click, and a voice messaging system. Molly moved the phone away from her ear and hung up. That's strange, she thought. Molly glanced at the door as she shoved her phone back in her pocket. Molly decided she better make sure everything was alright. Molly lightly rasped her knuckle against the door. Molly gasped lightly as the door creaked a bit. Light from the apartment shining past the crack she had caused. The door was unlocked, why was the door unlocked? She glanced down at Josie, it was a school night. She should really get Molly home and in bed, but she needed to know what was going on. "Mom?" Molly called out, using her free hand to push the door open. "Mom are you here?" No response came, Molly entered the apartment. The lights were on, illuminating the kitchen and living area in a kind light. But there was no sight of her mother. "Mom?" She called again. Bending down and grabbing the bag of 5 hour energy. "I got what you wanted. Mom?” “Mommy?” Molly glanced down at her chest. The once sound asleep Josie was awake, tired eyes looking up at her and blinking slowly. Molly smiled, “Sorry I woke you honey. I'm just looking for grandma." Josie's eye lit up at the mention of Kit. "Can I help!?" Molly smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm, before gently bending down and placing Josie on the floor. "Sure thing sweetie, but don't go far." She noted pointedly. Josie nodded, squeezing her stuffed bear against her chest.. Saying excitedly, "I promise Mommy!" Before rushing off. Molly sighed, "I swear to god mom if Josie runs in and finds you in bed with a Jason O'mara looking man I'm moving to Ohio." Molly turned and looked across the large living area. Dropping her hands to her sides and calling out once more, "MOM!" A gasp resonated through the apartment, followed by Kits head popping out from behind the couch cushions. "What?" Molly couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face at the appearance of her mother. Kits hair was frized and unkempt, her eyes red rimmed, and her face marked with lines from where she had fallen asleep. “God mom. What happened?” Molly questioned. Kit gently rubbed at her eyes before responding. “I sat on the couch to wait for you and...Wait didn't I say leave the drugs by the door?!” Molly raised her hands at her mother's sharp tongue. “Hey I was just slightly curious as to why my mother called me in the middle of the night asking for 5 hour energy. So excuse me for wanting to make sure you weren't some kind of weird drug addict or vigilante who ran around at night protecting people, and you needed some 5 hour energy to stay awake to resume your identity as, Kit Voss. Orthopedic surgeon and witty British grandma to the stars.” Molly exaggerated the last few words with a mocking wave of her hand. Kit glared at her daughter, responding with an all too sarcastic. “Ha ha.” Kit rubbed her eyes once more, before lightly standing up off the couch and moving towards her daughter. “So did you get what I asked for?” She questioned, her tired eyes wandering until they fell upon the bag in Mollys hands. “Oh good.” Kit allowed her arm to come up as she reached out for the bag. But Molly was faster, she pulled the bag and away from her mother's outreached hand. “Explain what's going on. Then you'll get your coffee drugs.” Kits shoulders dropped, “Molly, I'm your mother. I went through 14 hours of labor and an eventual c section to give birth to you. I paid for you to go to medical school, and I helped you through your own child's birth. Give me my drugs, before I take you out of the very world I brought you into.” Kit huffed at her daughter. Molly's brow arched at the statement, her mother's aggravation was a clear sign that she was hiding something. It didn't take long for that something to reveal itself as a hoarse voice filled the large room. “Whose child is this?”


	7. Am I hallucinating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn’t too short, after the last chapter I wanted to add some Bell content and this is what I have. Enjoy.

5 minutes earlier  
Bell gulped as he slowly woke. His hands subconsciously gripping the pillow at the scratchy feeling he received in return. Bell's mind was still a jumble of thoughts and memories as he slowly came to. Where was he? Why was he in bed? Why was everything so hot? Bell let out a small cough as heat rose in his chest. He heard shuffles as someone approached him, followed by an odd swooshing sound. “Here, have some water.” Bell felt as something solid was lightly pushed into his open hand. Bell didn’t question the action and allowed his fingers to curl around the object. Water did sound pretty good, he thought. Bell slowly shifted, grunting as tired and hungry muscles protested each and every action. But Bell didn’t care, right now the loudest thing in his body, was his stomach. Bell slowly shifted more and more until his back was pressed against the headboard of the bed. Allowing him to sit comfortably with a bit of support. Bell moved the glass up to his mouth and sipped at its contents. "Slow slow, you can't drink too much at once." The woman had said that, the woman who had helped him earlier. Bell furrowed his brows as the memories came flooding back, causing his head to pound. Kit, Kit had brought him home. She had helped him into the car, gotten him to his room, undressed him, put him in more comfortable clothes, helped him go to sleep. She had even stayed up with him through the night. How could he forget! Bell swallowed back another sip of water before tilting his head towards the person in the room. "Thank you." He rasped quietly. “My pleasure.” Bell couldn’t help himself as his eyes popped open, causing the lights to nearly blind him. But even through the bright beams, he could see. He could see, “Are you a child!?” He rasped harshly, causing him to cough afterward. Standing beside him, was a little girl in pyjamas holding a teddy bear. “Hello. I’m Josie.” The girl said excitedly. Bell felt as heat began to well up in his chest once more. But he ignored the feeling, instead deciding to focus on figuring out what was happening. “There’s a child in my bedroom.” Bell said aloud. Trying to make his exhausted mind focus. Maybe it was his delirium. Every passing second he felt like his body was getting warmer and warmer. His mind even more so than his body. It’s never ending pounding seeming to slowly increase in strength every passing moment. “Are you alright mister?” Bell's eyes snapped back up, looking back at the small girl once more. Right, the girl. Stay focused Randolph. There’s a girl in your room, so your probably just imagining her. It’s most likely your fever, so. So. Bell took a moment to think, trying to find some possible action to take. I’ll find Kit, I knows she’s here. So she can give me something to get my fever down, which is most likely causing this little girl illusion. Although the reason his hallucination was in the form of a small child, Bell couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Bell shifted his body, stretching his arm out so he could place his glass of water on the nightstand. Before using the same arm to gently peel back the covers over his body. It took a moment to do, every movement felt like his body was just eating away at more and more energy that he didn’t have. He then calmly slipped his legs over the side, taking his time to do that as well. Even with his slow and calculated movements, his vision swam. Causing him to temporarily close his eyes to regain his composure. Bell noted as the little girl stepped back, making sure not to be in his way as he attempted to leave the bed. Great, he had a polite little girl hallucination. How thoughtful of his mind. Bell ignored the idea, instead returning his focus to the action at hand. Bell had managed to get his legs over the side of the bed and had begun stepping down. “Please work, please work please work please work.” Bell whispered quietly to himself, willing his legs not to collapse the moment they hit the floor. “I’m sure your legs will work mister.” Bell looked up at the words, glancing over at the girl. He knew she wasn’t real, okay correction he was 99% percent sure she wasn’t real...Okay correction he was 85% sure she wasn’t real...Wait what if I just have a kid and forgot. Oh my god do I have a child!? Bell's eyes bulged at the thought. No, no I don’t have a child. Your spiraling Randolph focus! Bell shifted his weight off the bed and onto his feet as gently as possible. Allowing his legs to slowly accept his weight, before letting go of the bed. He released a small sigh as he didn’t collapse. “I told you mister, your legs work.” Bell glanced at the little girl, taking in the quiet and kind words. As far as hallucinations go, this one was rather adorable. Bell winced as his head pounded once more. Standing seeming to have amplified its strength. But Bell once again pushed it aside. Have to find Kit, he thought. Bell looked towards the open doorway at the bright hall, at least the light was on so he wouldn’t fall over. “Going somewhere mister?” Bell nearly jumped at the voice. Completely forgetting about the small girl in his room. Bell glanced at the girl, then at the doorway. Do I have to answer her? He thought. Because, she’s most likely not real. “I’m going to go find my friend, who's going to help me get rid of you.” Bell answered slowly, making sure to stretch out each word. The girl huffed at the statement, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why do you want to get rid of me? I gave you water.” The girl gestured to the glass on the nightstand. Bell followed her movements, glancing at the glass. Oh, that is true. “Besides your an adult!” The girl huffed once more, “So adults can’t just leave kids alone!” She added sternley. Bell eyed the small girl, that was also true. “So if you're going somewhere, I’m coming with!” The girl huffed. Bell closed his eyes and bit his lip. This is why I never had kids, he thought to himself. He lightly opened his eyes and glared at the aggravated girl. “Fine.” He said with a huff, “You can come.” The girl smiled at the words, clearly happy she had won the argument. “Good, now carry.” The girl said, unfolding her and stretching them towards Bell. Bell couldn’t help it as his face dropped. “What?” The girl dropped her arms and huffed once more. “I’m tired, you carry.” The girl pointed out, before sticking her arms out towards Bell once more. Bell gulped at the idea. But, kids are so sticky. But after his interactions with this fake, possibly real child. He’d rather not argue with her any further. Bell slowly kneeled down beside the girl, before grabbing her by the sides and lifting her up. “Oh jEsUs!” Bell gasped. Havening completely forgotten about his compromised and weakened state. Being reminded in the worst way possible as his body protested his movements. The small girl didn’t seem to notice, as the moment she hit Bell's chest. She curled up against him. Bringing her teddy bear up to his chest, while her arm swung around to grasp the back of his neck. Bell gasped at the sudden contact. Before lightly readjusting himself to try and get used to the new weight. Wait, why does it weigh? Oh my god, it’s solid. Bell's eyes bulged. There’s a child in my home. Bell couldn’t help it as he set off out of the room. Ignoring his protesting muscles, ignoring his pounding head, ignoring his burning stomach. There was a child in his home. Bell rushed over to the staircase, stopping as he arrived at the balcony. Unable to keep his small feeling of panic inside, he asked aloud. “Whose child is this?”


End file.
